


The Toaster Party:Part 1

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural, Supernaturoll
Genre: Bagelpocalypse, Funny, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luci's Toaster Party doesn't go quite the way he planned....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toaster Party:Part 1

The decorating was all done and Bagelifer had to bite the inside of his doughy cheek to keep from crying. It was butterful! The red sparkles on the floor made the toaster look like a cage fit for a Dough Queen. Well...maybe not that fabulous, but it was good enough, the breakfast star decided. "Alright, Now put on your crumpet hats and smile! The guests will be rolling in any minute!" Luci could barely contain his excitement! It was drizzled all over his face.  
Bagzazel arrived first, the yellow smoke coming through the grate told bagelifer who it was right away. "Heeeey, Pops! Long time no see!" Bagzazel said hugging Luci, (more like bumping Luci's side since bagel's don't have arms)  
Luci returned the hug as more smoke started coming in through the grate. "Wooow, the toaster looks nice." Bagel Lillith commented rolling up to hold bagels with Bagzazel. Bagel Adam rolled his eyes, his angsty expression contrasting the jaunty tilt of his crumpet party hat. "When did the two of you start dating?" Michbagel asked wrinkling his bagelnose.  
"Oooh, somewhere between the first bagelpocalypse and Bagelifer getting tossed back in toaster." Lillithbagel gushed. Michbagel nodded trying not to look alarmed. Luci decided to ignore it. "Anybagel want a jelly shot?" Lillith and Bagzazel both nodded their bagel heads and Luci went to get the jelly.  
Adam Bagel rolled into the kitchen, cornering Bagelifer. "What are you up to? Inviting all these doughmons was NOT a good idea!" He reprimanded scared for his bagel life.  
"Dough, come on. It's just a party. Stop worrying your bagel head and have some funnel cake!" Bagelifer told him getting the tray of jelly shots.  
Adam sighed and got a butter knife to cut the cake with.  
When Luci rolled out of the kitchen he saw more doughy guests in the living room. Bagel Ruby and Bagel Hitler were sitting on the orange peel sofa arguing about world doughmination.  
Luci broke it up before things got to crunchy, "hey, hey, hey we're all here to relax and have a good time, alright? Here have a jelly shot and If you need something stronger, I have honey butter in the condiment cabinet." He told them and rolled away.  
Yeeesh, Bagelifer thought maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew. He rolled around the toaster looking for Michbagel, but couldn't find him. On his way to the grate he saw Lillith and Bagezazel again. They were making out. Bagel mouths were everywhere and They were dry rubbing against each other. "Whooooa, don't mean to interrupt, but I brought you some drinks." He said awkwardly and handed them their jelly shots. "Have you loaf breads, seen Michael?" He asked starting to feel crumbcerned. They both shook their doughy heads 'no'  
And Bagelifer felt a little bit of panic tighten around his burnt oaty heart. He went to tell Bagel Adam about this and found him eating funnel cake in the kitchen.  
"Don't worry, Luci. It's not like Michbagel could just roll on out of here!" He said between bites of cake. "If it was that easy we'd have popped free by now." He consoled with a small smile. There was powdered sugar on his bagel cheek from the funnel cake and Bagelifer leaned forward and quickly licked it off. "Ew! what the toaster?!" Adam exclaimed annoyed. Luci just laughed and rolled away to look in Michbagel's room.

 

2 B Crumbtinued......


End file.
